Leur dernier combat
by Bonne Ame
Summary: Quand l'amour est compris trop tard, est-ce vraiment la fin ou le début d'une belle histoire ? Regina et Emma vivent leur dernière aventure, mais qui est peut-être aussi la plus belle... SwanQueen


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps depuis la fin de _Tant qu'existent_... Mais j'ai une vie très remplie et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. ça m'avait manqué, et vous m'avez manqué ! **

**Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un assez long OS. Il se situe au début de la saison 6, quand Emma a ses visions d'elle combattant l'ennemi dans les rues de Storybrooke. Si vous vous souvenez bien, dans la série, à un moment, elle pense que c'est l'Evil Queen (avant de comprendre qu'en fait c'est Gideon). Je suis partie de là, il n'y a donc pas de Gideon. Dès que j'ai vu cette scène, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, qui aurait été une super fin de série à mes yeux. C'est dire que l'histoire trotte dans ma tête depuis longtemps... Mais malgré le temps, je n'ai pas voulu l'abandonner et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps pour l'écrire.**

 **Je pourrais la résumer ainsi : c'est une histoire triste qui finit bien, aussi bien qu'une belle histoire qui finit mal. J'aime beaucoup les histoires où mélancolie, tristesse et beauté sont mêlées. Je pense que vous le comprendrez...**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'imaginer et à l'écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leur dernier combat

\- Nooooon !

Le cri de Regina lui avait échappé, un cri de douleur et d'horreur… Réagissant comme un automate aux commandes de ses muscles qui ne lui appartenaient plus, elle se vit courir vers le corps inerte, gisant au milieu de l'avenue.

La nuit était pourtant belle. Calme, sereine et baignée d'un noir d'encre, elle s'étendait sur Storybrooke, berçant de sa douceur estivale le sommeil de ses habitants. Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans la rue, et le temps semblait figé.

\- Miss Swan ! MISS SWAN !

En cet instant, agenouillée à même le bitume, la tête d'Emma sur ses genoux repliés, la mairesse se moquait bien de filer ses collants ou de rayer le cuir de ses escarpins luxueux. Elle se moquait bien d'avoir réveillé la moitié de la ville avec son cri de détresse, tout comme elle se moquait bien de son maquillage qui coulait, emporté par les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Mais surtout, elle se moquait encore plus de ce que pouvaient penser ses deux idiots de parents, restés plantés sur le trottoir, tremblants de peur et de douleur.

\- Miss Swan, réveillez-vous ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! EMMAAA !

Regina secouait dans ses bras le corps inerte de la mère de son fils. Quelle idiote ! Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi était-elle allée affronter seule un tel ennemi ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle joue aux héros ?

La mairesse s'écroula sur le torse d'Emma, et hurla sa douleur contre son débardeur noir trempé de sang.

Devaient-ils lui dire ? Devaient-ils lui annoncer que c'était fini, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ? Snow et Charming sortirent de leur torpeur, et s'avancèrent prudemment vers les deux corps enlacés. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, ils ne voulaient pas y croire… Pourtant la vérité était là, sous leurs yeux noyés de larmes : Emma était partie.

 **oOo**

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Le combat faisait rage depuis de longues minutes, dans l'avenue centrale de Storybrooke. Les muscles tendus et saillants, Emma rendait coup sur coup, parait et attaquait, se défendait et frappait son ennemi de toutes ses forces. Malgré le poids de son épée, la jeune femme bondissait avec souplesse et progressait pas à pas vers son adversaire encapuchonné. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, comme l'oracle lui avait prédit, alors elle l'emporterait avec elle. Jamais plus elle ne laisserait l'Evil Queen blesser ceux qu'elle aimait.

Cette pensée lui redonna du courage et elle se remit à attaquer, encore plus férocement. Mais elle avait beau ruser, parer, attaquer intelligemment, feindre une retraite pour mieux repartir à l'assaut, son opposant semblait lire dans ses pensées, et elle sentait ses forces diminuer peu à peu.

Elle n'avait prévenu personne de ce combat à mort qu'elle avait prévu depuis des jours. Elle s'y était préparée, physiquement et psychologiquement. Au début, elle l'avait refusé, bien sûr… Puis elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait lutter contre son destin, et la prédiction de mort de l'oracle. Alors elle s'y était préparée. Avec courage et espoir. Sa décision était prise, elle devrait l'affronter. Elle ne pouvait laisser l'Evil Queen faire du mal à sa famille.

Si tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et quelques heures plus tard tout aurait été réglé. L'Evil Queen ne serait plus.

Elle avait jeté un dernier regard à la photo encadrée et accrochée au mur de son couloir. Une famille heureuse et insouciante souriait à l'objectif. Emma se souvenait très bien de ce jour-là, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Henry. Elle ne se rappelait plus quel prétexte elle avait utilisé pour que Regina accepte de poser à côté d'elle et de leur fils, mais le résultat était là : Emma, Regina et Henry, heureux et tous les trois réunis sur le cliché. La photo était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et, avec un petit pincement au cœur et un sourire triste, elle lui avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Quand elle aurait triomphé de ce combat, elle s'en était fait la promesse : elle ouvrirait enfin son cœur à Regina…

Déterminée à en finir le plus vite possible, elle s'était emparée de son épée, et était sortie de chez elle d'un pas décidé.

 **oOo**

Le claquement des épées s'intensifiait, projetant de temps de temps des éclairs métalliques qui éclairaient l'obscurité de la rue. Les deux combattantes jouaient leur vie et elles en étaient conscientes.

Un court, très court instant, Emma pensa à Henry et Regina. La vision s'était imposée devant ses yeux, et elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à eux. Son fils et sa mère était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, et elle était prête à donner sa vie, pour leur permettre de vivre. L'espace d'un instant, sa vision se voila et l'Evil Queen profita de cette absence de concentration pour lui asséner un coup de pied violent à l'abdomen. Emma en eut le souffle coupé, et elle tomba en arrière. Avec la force du désespoir, elle se mit à genoux et, avec un gémissement de désespoir, elle leva son arme et para au dernier moment la lourde épée qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur sa tête.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle les vit apparaître au coin de la rue. Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina et même le pirate, accouraient, sans doute alertés par les sons assourdissants que produisaient les chocs des épées. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la scène de combat, ne sachant comment intervenir, mais tous pétrifiés par l'angoisse.

Qui les avait prévenus ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Emma ne pouvait pas leur imposer cela. Ils ne devaient pas être là, elle avait tout prévu pour qu'ils ne voient pas ça… Surtout pas son fils. Mue par la force du désespoir, et faisant taire ses douleurs, elle se releva sur ses pieds, et fit face à la méchante reine encapuchonnée.

Mais cela ne suffit pas. L'arme lui sauta des mains, trop lourde, trop imposante pour que ses bras ne puissent la soulever encore une fois. Puis, presque aussitôt, avant même qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps de se baisser pour la ramasser, l'épée disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'en réchapperait pas. Elle avait tout fait, avait lutté de toutes les forces de son corps mais l'Evil Queen était trop puissante. Alors Emma abattit sa dernière carte : elle n'avait plus d'arme, mais elle avait encore sa magie !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas les blesser…, grogna-t-elle, les yeux noirs de colère.

Elle leva sa main, prête à lancer un sort, une boule de feu, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la blesser et ainsi sauver sa famille. Mais c'est la gorge serrée et avec la peur gagnant peu à peu son cœur qu'elle sentit le vide de sa main dépourvue de magie.

Alors elle sut que c'était fini. Elle tourna la tête vers les siens, et, les yeux remplis de regrets, comme s'ils essayaient de demander pardon d'avoir failli, elle les regarda. Ses parents, son fils… Et Regina… Comme elle aurait aimé la voir sourire à nouveau, l'entendre rire à nouveau… Elle aurait aimé qu'elle sache ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui faire ses adieux dignement, elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui dire tant de choses, toutes ces choses qu'elle ressentait mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la force de lui avouer…

Mais le temps, elle ne l'avait plus. La douleur de la lame s'enfonçant dans son ventre était presque soutenable face à la souffrance qu'elle lut à cet instant dans les yeux de Regina.

 **oOo**

Le temps semblait figé. Seul le petit ricanement moqueur de la Reine Noire résonnait dans la rue froide.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…, gémissait Snow, la tête enfouie contre le torse de son mari. Ce n'est pas possible…

Charming, le visage ravagé par la douleur, ne savait que faire. Il aurait voulu consoler sa femme, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, qu'elle était la Sauveuse, après tout… Mais il n'en aurait pas cru la moitié lui-même.

Henry rejoignit doucement Regina et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Sans un mot, ils s'enlacèrent. Aucune phrase ne pouvait soulager la douleur qui étreignait leurs cœurs. Regina essaya de faire fi de sa désolation, et apposa ses mains sur le ventre déchiré d'Emma. La magie qui en sortit était chaude et rassurante, mais ne provoqua aucune réaction sur le corps de la Sauveuse.

\- Alors, les héros… ? Quelqu'un voudrait-il essayer de terminer ce que votre pitoyable Sauveuse a essayé de m'infliger ?

La jubilation brillait dans les yeux de la reine qui avait maintenant ôté sa capuche, dévoilant son visage triomphant à ses ennemis. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les ricanements satisfaits qui sortaient, vainqueurs, de sa bouche laquée de rouge sombre.

\- Et toi, Regina, reprit-elle en s'avançant devant la dépouille d'Emma, j'espère que tu me diras merci. J'ose espérer que tu as compris que j'ai fait cela pour toi… Nous allons enfin retrouver notre gloire, ensemble !

Regina ne répondit rien. L'avait-elle-même entendue cracher sa hargne ? Tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle lançait avec acharnement restaient inefficaces. Mue par l'énergie du désespoir, elle persévérait à lancer sorts sur sorts, mais elle devait se rendre à la raison, elle le savait : personne ne pouvait ramener un mort à la vie…

Quand elle comprit que tout cela ne servirait plus à rien, elle s'effondra. Ses épaules tremblaient de spasmes involontaires et ses larmes embrouillaient sa vue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille, seule avec le corps d'Emma contre elle pour toujours.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu si peur de ses sentiments qu'elle avait préféré les enfouir en elle, au lieu de les avouer à la femme qui gisait maintenant dans ses bras ? Si elle avait osé prendre des risques, Emma aurait peut-être été vivante à cette heure… Rageusement, elle essuya les larmes d'un revers de main et elle se leva, plongeant enfin ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa moitié maléfique.

\- Maman ? Tu vas faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Tu vas la ramener, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry ne perdait jamais espoir. Malgré la peine, il croyait encore et toujours. La confiance aveugle qu'il avait en elle et en ses pouvoirs serra le cœur de Regina. Oui, elle allait faire quelque chose. Elle allait venger Emma.

\- Henry, rejoins tes grands-parents, et vous tous, reculez ! leur cria-t-elle sans lâcher le regard de son ennemie.

\- Oui, viens, Regina, susurra la reine, accepte enfin ton désir de vengeance. Sens-le, vois comme il est fort, sens comme il fait du bien à tes pouvoirs ! Viens…

Calme, déterminée, Regina avançait docilement vers son double qui l'accueillait avec un sourire doucereux. Le visage fermé et les yeux brillants, elle n'avait jamais été aussi décidée. Ce n'est qu'une fois face à la reine qu'elle se tourna vers son fils, et le regarda avec une intensité qui serra le cœur de l'adolescent.

\- Maman… que … ? demanda-t-il, pressentant avec angoisse ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Je t'aime, Henry, n'oublie jamais cela…

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle plongea son bras dans la poitrine de la sorcière. Elle en sortit un cœur d'un noir brillant et pour la première fois, la reine perdit de sa superbe. Toutes les deux eurent le souffle coupé en même temps.

\- Regina ! Non ! hurla la Reine, maintenant clairement paniquée. Si tu fais cela, nous mourrons toutes les deux ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ! Regina !

Sans un regard pour son double, la mairesse raffermit sa poigne sur le cœur de son ennemie, et la douleur que cette dernière ressentait s'insinua peu à peu dans son propre corps.

\- Regina ! hurla Snow, comprenant ce que s'apprêtait à faire son amie. Non, ne fais pas cela ! Tu mourras, toi aussi !

\- C'est le seul moyen, répondit-elle, pliée par la douleur mais plus décidée que jamais. Je ne peux pas la laisser vous faire du mal à nouveau…

\- Mamaaaan, s'il-te-plaît…, gémit Henry en se précipitant vers sa mère et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mais Regina ne pouvait se laisser attendrir… Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Son sacrifice permettra à la ville de vivre heureuse, cela lui suffisait. Toute une vie d'atrocités rachetée en un instant. Elle se savait aujourd'hui meilleure et aimait celle qu'elle était devenue, mais au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'un jour elle devrait payer pour tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis par le passé. Ce jour était arrivé. Sans doute plus tôt que prévu, mais il était là… Et elle pourrait peut-être retrouver Emma…

Emma… Ses longs cheveux blonds, son sourire provocateur, ses yeux malicieux… Son affreux cuir rouge, ses jeans trop serrés, ses longues jambes et ses bras musclés. Son Emma… Elle n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous… Regina ne pourrait plus se regarder en face si elle se dérobait du chemin de son destin. Et de toute façon la vie aurait-elle-même valu la peine d'être vécue, si Emma n'était plus là pour la regarder, lui parler, la toucher... ?

Elle resserra la prise autour des épaules de son fils d'un bras, et son autre main appuya un peu plus fermement sur le cœur de la reine.

\- Promets-moi de vivre heureux et de penser à nous parfois, lui chuchota sa mère au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime maman…, lui répondit-il, la voix brisée et les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils…

Regina serra le poing, faisant fi de la douleur qui la lacérait de l'intérieur. Le regard vissé dans celui de son fils, sa dernière pensée la ramena auprès de la mère de celui-ci.

\- J'arrive, Emma…

Un éclat de magie traversa la rue principale de Storybrooke quand les deux femmes hurlèrent de concert. Quand les poussières de cœur s'envolèrent du poing de Regina, elle s'écroula, le corps sans vie. La Méchante Reine avait disparu.

 **oOo**

\- Regina ? Que faites-vous là ? Mais…

Regina ne comprenait pas…. Que faisait-elle dans cette espèce de grotte ? Quel endroit singulier… Tout autour d'elle, la roche formait une voûte sombre et humide, seulement éclairée par quelques torches disposées en cercle. Elle se tenait sur une espèce de corniche, encadrée par la voûte et plongeant de l'autre côté dans un abrupt précipice.

Et que faisait Emma face à elle, le visage inquiet mais plus beau que jamais ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, Miss Swan ? interrogea Regina quand elle aperçut la jeune femme face à elle. Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes bien là…

Elle se précipita vers elle, mais se reprit au dernier moment. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle se trouvait là, ni pourquoi Emma la regardait avec ces yeux si inquiets… Ces yeux qui la détaillaient des pieds à la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre non plus comment elle était arrivée ici. Mais des yeux si beaux, tels que dans ses souvenirs… D'un vert émeraude, brillant d'une lueur magnifique… Seul lui revenait le souvenir d'une douleur affreuse dans sa poitrine, et d'une terrible tristesse qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur Emma.

\- Mais…où sommes-nous ? demanda la mairesse, quand elle réussit à se détacher du regard dans lequel elle aurait pu se perdre pour l'éternité.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais essayez de vous rappeler. Où étiez-vous avant d'arriver ici ?

Regina rassembla ses souvenirs et tout lui revint : la nuit, la mort d'Emma, l'Evil Queen, le cœur broyé, et la douleur, cette douleur horrible dont elle ne ressentait plus aucune trace… Non, c'était impossible…

\- Nous sommes… Oh nooon…

\- Dans les Enfers, en effet, Regina. Je pense que j'ai atterri ici car l'Evil Queen m'a…

La jeune femme buta sur le dernier mot. Elle ne pouvait mettre une réalité sur le fait qu'elle avait bien été tuée.

\- Mais vous ? Que faites-vous là ? reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'animosité dans la voix. Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Votre place est auprès d'Henry, à Storybrooke. Vous ne pouvez pas être… là…, avec moi…

\- Nous sommes mortes, Emma ? demanda Regina, les yeux dans le vague, ne voulant pas y croire.

Emma ne répondit rien et son silence révélateur fit soupirer Regina. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle ne put empêcher la douleur d'avoir perdu Emma de se muer en attaque verbale :

\- Pourquoi, Emma ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- L'Evil Queen menaçait Storybrooke. Je devais l'empêcher de nuire.

\- Mais enfin, Emma ! répondit-elle, dépitée. Comment avez-vous pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que vous arriveriez à battre l'Evil Queen ?

\- Je… Je m'étais préparée…

Regina s'approcha doucement d'Emma. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis en voyant le corps gisant de la jeune femme dans la rue prirent forme en mots. Et le désespoir, la peur, et la tristesse se transformèrent en cris dans la bouche de la brune.

\- Et bien sûr, sans prévenir personne ! La Sauveuse n'a besoin de rien ni personne, comme d'habitude ? Et avez-vous-même envisagé la possibilité de perdre ce combat ? Non, la Sauveuse ne perd jamais… Comprendrez-vous un jour qu'être une Sauveuse ne veut pas forcément dire agir seule ?

Les larmes dévalaient maintenant les pentes de ses joues, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait eu si peur, si mal…

\- Je voulais vous protéger ! répondit Emma d'un ton désolé.

\- En mettant votre vie en jeu, Emma ! Et en mourant ! Vous pensez sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? … Avez-vous pensé une minute que vous pourriez manquer à quelqu'un ?

\- L'Evil Queen menaçait la ville entière ! Je me devais de sauver tous les habitants, je devais sauver ma famille !

\- Votre… votre famille ? cria Regina, hors d'elle. Parlons-en, de votre famille ! Avez-vous pensé une minute à Henry ? Comment se sent-il à votre avis ?

\- Vous auriez été là pour lui ! Je…

\- J'aurais été là pour lui ! Vous vous entendez, Miss Swan ? Même morte, vous êtes une idiote…

Complètement abattue, Regina secoua la tête. Emma ne voyait rien, ne comprenait rien… Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'une telle idiote ?

\- Je… je suis désolée… J'aurais dû en parler…

\- Comment avez-vous pu penser que j'aurais été une bonne mère, si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'aider ? cria-t-elle sans tenir compte des excuses d'Emma. Comment avez-vous pu imaginer qu'on reprendrait nos vies comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Vous vous en seriez remis, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Après tout, tout se passait très bien avant que je n'arrive en ville…

\- Miss Swan ! Arrêtez un peu ! Vous savez très bien que vous dites n'importe quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non, nous ne nous en serions pas remis ! Vous êtes sa mère et vous comptez pour lui…

Emma ne leva pas la tête. Regina avait raison, elle avait toujours raison, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Henry. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne qu'elle osa regarder Regina dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux noisette la dévoraient, et s'il n'y avait les larmes, elle aurait pu y lire une douceur infinie.

\- … et vous comptez pour moi..., reprit cette dernière, tendrement. Pensiez-vous vraiment que je resterais insensible à votre mort, Emma ? Regardez-moi… Comment avez-vous pu penser que je pourrai vivre normalement, après cela ?

Le cœur mort d'Emma se serra… Serait-il possible qu'elles partagent les mêmes sentiments ? Ses larmes se mirent à couler, quand elle sentit le pouce de Regina caresser doucement sa main, et elle baissa la tête quand elle l'entendit reprendre la parole :

\- Et comment avez-vous pu penser que je ne vous vengerais pas… ?

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes arrivée ici ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Tout est fini, l'Evil Queen n'est plus, et Storyrooke est sauvé. Vous devez être contente, c'est ce que vous vouliez… dit-elle amèrement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais en finir avec elle, sauver la ville, oui ! Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voulais vous voir mourir…

\- Et comment auriez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique. Le seul moyen pour en finir avec elle était d'en finir avec moi aussi…

\- Je… je ne savais pas…

\- Encore une fois, Miss Swan, vous foncez tête baissée et réfléchissez après, la taquina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez vous, Emma…

Regina et Emma avaient beau être mortes, leurs deux cœurs n'avaient jamais semblé aussi vivants, et ils se mirent à tambouriner dans leurs poitrines. Regina leva la main et la posa sur la joue d'Emma, et son pouce essuya les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas remise, moi non plus…, reprit Emma en posant sa main contre celle de Regina et en se blottissant contre la douce paume.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous voir morte, je ne m'en serais pas remise… Je n'y aurais pas survécu…

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi…, répondit Regina, incrédule.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi… ? Son cœur se remit à tambouriner.

\- Absolument pas. Vous dites qu'Henry et vous n'auriez pas pu reprendre votre vie normale et je le comprends, car moi non plus, je n'aurais pas pu…

Etouffant un sanglot, Emma se jeta dans les bras de Regina, et, comme si leurs cœurs reprenaient vie, elles se serrèrent désespérément l'une contre l'autre. Le moment dont elles avaient tant de fois rêvé semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Une vie sans toi me serait insupportable, Regina…

\- Emma…

\- Je… J'ai voulu combattre l'Evil Queen car elle vous menaçait, ma famille, Henry et toi… Je ne pouvais la laisser vous blesser. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre à cela…

\- Emma, je…

\- Attends, laisse-moi m'expliquer, reprit-elle en se décollant de leur étreinte et en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Regina.

Même ici, dans la semi-obscurité de la caverne infernale, ils étaient magnifiques.

\- Quand elle est arrivée en ville, je suis allée voir un oracle. Elle m'a prédit le combat et m'a dit que je mourrais…

\- Oh, Emma !

\- Mais je suis la Sauveuse, n'est-ce pas ? Et notre histoire nous a montré de nombreuses fois que l'on peut changer le cours du destin. Alors je me suis préparée au combat, je me suis entraînée…

\- Eh bien, ça a bien servi, en effet.

\- Si je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler, c'est parce que je voulais vous protéger. Soit je réussissais et je gagnais le combat, dans ce cas tout rentrait dans l'ordre et Henry et toi n'aviez même pas besoin de savoir que j'avais mis ma vie en danger. Soit je perdais … et je voulais à tout prix éviter de voir ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux, ce soir.

\- Et qu'as-tu vu dans mes yeux ?

\- Que je n'étais qu'une idiote…, avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Miss Swan… , répondit Regina, et elle souleva le menton d'Emma pour que leurs yeux se recroisent à nouveau. J'ai sans doute pensé que tu étais une idiote à chaque instant que je te croisais depuis ton arrivée à Storybrooke, mais en cet instant-là, mes yeux reflétaient tout le contraire…

\- Je… J'y ai aussi lu quelque chose d'autre… Et cela m'a brisé le cœur…

\- Qu'y as-tu lu ?

\- De la souffrance… Depuis mon arrivée, je ne te cause que de la peine, et je me déteste pour ça : Henry, la levée de la malédiction, le retour de Marianne, et maintenant mon échec face à la sorcière… Jusqu'au bout, je t'aurai fait souffrir…

\- Tu ne m'as pas causé que de la peine, Emma… Tu m'as apporté tellement plus…

\- Plus ?

\- Oui, bien plus, Emma… Tu as pu m'apporter de la peine, il est vrai, mais aussi de la jalousie, de l'envie, un peu de tristesse parfois, oui… Et aussi tellement de joie, de bonheur, une famille... Et un sentiment que je pensais ne plus jamais connaître…

\- Quel sentiment ? demanda Emma, en n'osant pas espérer la réponse…

\- Idiote jusqu'au bout, hein ? De l'amour, Emma ! L'amour d'Henry, l'amour d'une famille et… ton amour, Emma ! Mais tu es tellement focalisée sur ton rôle de Sauveuse que tu ne l'as même pas vu…

\- De… de l'amour ?

Cela ne pouvait être vrai, Emma devait rêver. Ce n'est pas possible… De l'amour, vraiment ?

\- Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à tuer la sorcière ? Ne crois-tu pas que je savais ce qui m'attendait si je tuais mon double ?

\- Tu … tu t'es…

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans toi, Emma ! Quand je t'aie vue, allongée au sol, le corps sans vie, mon être tout entier s'est brisé de douleur, et je n'ai eu qu'une envie : te rejoindre ! Je ne me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir à mes côtés, avant de te perdre et de ressentir cette douleur immense… Je voulais vivre ma vie entière à tes côtés alors si tu étais morte, peu m'importait de l'être aussi ! Vivre sans toi ne m'aurait servi à rien… Rester à Storybrooke sans toi, je… je ne pouvais pas, Emma…

\- …tu t'es sacrifiée… ?

\- Bon, un peu aussi pour sauver la ville, continua-t-elle en essayant de faire bonne figure. Il va de soi que je ne pouvais pas laisser la sorcière en liberté et libre de nuire… C'était le seul moyen…

\- …pour moi… ? Personne n'a jamais fait une telle chose pour moi…

Emma semblait enfin comprendre tout ce que cela sous-entendait. Elle comprit enfin que Regina, la femme qu'elle aimait, s'était sacrifiée pour rester à ses côtés, et elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Oui, pour toi, Emma ! Parce que je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement… Je t'aime depuis que nous sommes revenues de Neverland, et que j'ai compris que tu ne voulais, comme moi, que le bien de notre fils ! Je t'aime depuis que j'ai vu au fond de tes yeux la même peur que celle que je ressentais. Je t'aime parce que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse, idéaliste, belle, confiante, chaleureuse que je connaisse… Et même si tu sais très bien t'y prendre pour m'agacer et que tu réussis très souvent à me mettre hors de moi, je dois avouer que nos chamailleries me plaisaient. Personne dans ma vie, personne n'avait jamais osé, et cela m'a plu. _Tu_ m'as plu, Emma, et…

\- Tais-toi.

L'ordre inattendu lui fit arrêter son monologue, qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, aurait pu n'avoir jamais de fin. Regina eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que les lèvres délicieuses d'Emma étaient posées sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, mais devient bientôt plus passionné, rendu sauvage par des années d'attente et de frustration. Emma entrouvrit les lèvres, désireuse de goûter encore plus passionnément la femme qu'elle aimait, mais cette dernière arrêta le baiser, à bout de souffle.

\- Mais… Emma… et Hook ?

\- Hook n'était qu'un passe-temps. Je n'ai pas su lui dire non quand il a commencé ses avances, et te voir roucouler avec Robin m'a définitivement fait perdre tout espoir. Je ne voulais pas ressasser ton amour perdu, alors je me suis convaincue qu'il était celui qui me fallait. Mais en vérité, je n'ai jamais ressenti pour lui ce que je ressentais quand tu étais à mes côtés. Avec toi, je me sentais plus forte, en sécurité. Tu m'as donné confiance en moi, tu m'as appris à croire en moi, tu m'as même sauvée des ténèbres, Regina ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu partageais ces sentiments pour moi…

\- On a toutes les deux été bien aveugles…, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Cette dernière répondit à son étreinte en embrassant le haut de sa tête et en s'enivrant de son parfum. Elle aurait pu serrer Regina dans ses bras pour l'éternité…

\- Que fait-on, maintenant ? reprit-elle, en levant la tête. Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen de revenir à Storybrooke, il y a toujours un moyen…

Emma, déterminée, observa tout autour d'elle, et tâtonna pour essayer de trouver une faille dans la roche sombre. Il devait forcément y avoir une issue, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais Regina se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau, et la calma d'une caresse sur le bras. Et elle secoua la tête tristement.

\- Non, Emma, il n'y a pas de sortie. Je crois que nous avons vécu notre dernière aventure ce soir.

Un beau sourire triste illuminait son visage, et malgré la situation tragique, Emma retomba aussitôt amoureuse d'elle à cette vision de Regina la regardant avec une telle tendresse.

\- Mais… Et Henry ?

\- Henry sait qu'on l'aime, et il nous aime. Il est presque adulte maintenant, et il pourra vivre une belle vie sans nous. Il sera heureux. Quant à nous, nous l'attendrons ici. Et un jour, il nous rejoindra…

Emma ne dit rien. Elle avait compris. Tout était fini pour elles dans le monde qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne savait ce qu'elles allaient devenir, ni où elles allaient devoir aller, mais avec Regina à ses côtés, elle était prête à affronter l'autre monde sans aucune appréhension.

Dès que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, comme si le lieu lui-même avait ressenti son apaisement intérieur, une lumière aveuglante dans leur dos les fit se retourner. Un immense pont enjambait maintenant le précipice et ouvrait une voie vers une clarté chaude et accueillante. Regina prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Avec toi, j'irai au bout du monde, Emma. Alors ce n'est pas la mort qui va me faire peur…

\- Emmène-moi avec toi. Et je serai heureuse d'être pour l'éternité à tes côtés, mon amour.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Regina. Et doucement, tout doucement, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Serait-ce la dernière fois qu'elle l'embrasserait ? Elle l'ignorait, et choisit de ne pas y penser. Elles profitèrent de la douceur de leurs sentiments, sans plus se poser de question, sans regret, ni appréhension…

Main dans la main, leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre et les cœurs battants, leurs pas les conduisirent sur le pont de lumière. Un dernier regard, un sourire, et elle entrèrent dans la lumière... Ensemble, pour toujours…

Plus jamais elles ne seraient seules, plus jamais elles ne seraient séparées.

* * *

 **Alors... n'hésitez pas, dites-moi si vous avez aimé... J'ai besoin de vos shoots reviewesques qui m'ont trop manqué ! ;)**

 **J'ai encore plein de projets d'écriture pour Emma et Regina, alors si vous êtes toujours là, je promets de reprendre mon clavier de temps en temps ! Bisous !**


End file.
